Beach Picnic
by Hipapheralkus
Summary: John invites Elizabeth to go with him to the Mainland.


John walks into Elizabeth's office in a particularly cheery mood.

"Hey. We're planning on going to the mainland to try our hands at surfing and maybe do some swimming. You should come with us." John says with a sharp grin on his face.

Elizabeth looks up and smiles at him. "I'd love too, but I've really have to get these reports done"

John didn't seem to be buying it. He comes over and sits on the corner of her desk. "Come on. I know you just don't want to come 'cause you don't want anyone to see you in a swimsuit. You don't need to swim, just come and watch."

"Well I suppose. And for your information, I don't happen to have a swimsuit here." She smirks at him, and shuts down her laptop to work on the reports at a later time. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Knew you'd say yes. Meet me in the jumper bay." With that, John hops off her desk and heads out of her office. Elizabeth watches as he walks off, and smiles.

_In the Jumper Bay_

Elizabeth arrives in the jumper bay wearing a sleeve-less shirt, and khakis, and a pair of sandals.

"Hey 'Lizabeth! Over here." John motions for her to join him in jumper 7. John was dressed in a blue button-down shirt, khakis also, and a pair of sneakers.

Elizabeth walks over to meet him. "I thought you said there'd be other people" Elizabeth asks inquisitively, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Did I?" John smirks, "Sorry … I lied."

"Hmm. So where exactly on the mainland are we going?"

"I found this perfect beach on the west side. Great waves. Oh, and", John uncovers a picnic basket from beneath his beach towels, "I packed us lunch too."

Elizabeth chuckles at him. "Let's get going, before anyone realizes we're missing".

"Absolutely". John opens the jumper bay roof, and the two of them fly off to the mainland.

_On the Mainland_

John finally lands the jumper on the edge of a beautiful white sand beach. He stands up and takes Elizabeth's hand, helping her out of her chair. They walk to the back of the jumper.

"So, still worried about swimming?", John asks her innocently.

"I thought you said I didn't have to swim."

"Only said that so you'd agree to come. Come on, 'Lizabeth there's no one here but me."

"I don't have a swimsuit."

"Neither do I", John says as he begins to remove his shoes.

"Then what exactly do you plan to swim in?" Just as she asks this, John begins to remove his shirt and pants. "What are you doing?" Elizabeth seems a bit shocked.

"You didn't expect me to get **_all_** my clothes wet, did you?" John, now only dressed in boxers, notices Elizabeth blushing a little bit. "Well, are you going to change or what?" He flashes those puppy dog eyes of his at Elizabeth, since he knows she can't say no to them.

"Well I guess since it is **_only_** you, why not." With that, she begins to remove her sandals and outer clothing as well.

This time it's John who starts to blush. He'd always found her attractive, but he never thought she'd look **_that_** hot in next to nothing. Nor did he picture her for the type to be wearing a black lace bra and panties.

"How's this?" She felt slightly embarrassed to be wearing so little next to Atlantis' military commander, but then noticed he was blushing a bit, so she was just contented with the fact that he had invited her, and no one else. She wouldn't have been caught dead wearing this little had anyone else like, for instance, Rodney been present.

"Perfect. Let's go." With that he opens the jumper's rear hatch and the two of them head off hand-in-hand down the beach towards the ocean.

They get to the water. John is the first one in. He's more adventurous than she is. Once he tells her the water is refreshing and warm, she joins him.

"Having fun yet?" John questions as he splashes a bit of water playfully at her.

"Yes actually." She splashes some water back. "So I thought you said something about surfing. I could be mistaken, but I didn't see a surf board in the jumper" Elizabeth jokes.

"I figured there was always time to surf later." John swims closer to her, and wraps an arm around her. "Thought I'd spend this time swimming with you instead."

Johns touch sends a small shiver up Elizabeth's back. She wraps her arm around him, so that the two of them were now shoulder to shoulder facing one another. She places her head gently down on his shoulder next to his. John could feel his heart racing, Elizabeth could feel hers doing the same. John moves her head off his shoulder, and brings her in for a kiss. He didn't even realize what he was doing, it just seemed right. Elizabeth runs her fingers through his wet hair, and pulls him in closer.

When the kiss is finally over, Elizabeth goes back to resting her head on John's shoulders. "That was nice," she says gently.

"I thought so too," John replies.

They stayed in each other's embrace for a few more minutes. Finally John speaks up. "So, you up for our picnic? I'm sure you'll like it."

Elizabeth nods. She was surprised at how hungry she suddenly felt. The two of them walked out of the ocean and up the beach to the jumper. John passed Elizabeth a towel so she could dry off a bit, and he did the same. He then tossed the towel over his shoulder and grabbed the picnic basket. They walked a few feet down the beach and John opened the basket to reveal a blanket which he then laid out over the sand, placing the basket into the centre. Elizabeth took a seat on it, and John sat down next to her.

"Let's see what have we here. I do hope you like turkey." John pulls out some delicious looking turkey sandwiches which he had confiscated from the cafeteria. "And for dessert," John proceeds to pull out two slices of chocolate cake. "I know how much you like chocolate."

"Of course," she smiled and took a sandwich.

The two of them sat there, gazing at each other as they enjoyed their picnic. All of the worries they had been dealing with over the past few days seemed to fade, if only for a little while.

When the picnic was finished, John stood up and pulled Elizabeth up with him. "Feel like taking another swim?" he inquires, giving her that gorgeous smile of his.

"Why not. But aren't you supposed to wait an hour before swimming?" Elizabeth teases.

"That's just a guideline, come on." He grabs her hand and takes off towards the water.

They swam for quite a while, both finding it rather relaxing. When they were ready to leave, John grabbed Elizabeth's hand again and headed out of the water. He stumbled and fell practically on top of her, but put his hand out to prevent him from crushing her. They both laughed. John propped himself up a bit, and his gaze never left hers. He leant forward and kissed her again, more passionately than before. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him in closer, kissing him back.

They finally broke for air, both breathing rather heavily now. "John, we should really get back to Atlantis," Elizabeth manages to breath. She knew how much they both wanted it, how much _she_ wanted it, but she didn't want it to happen here.

"You're probably right," John breathes reluctantly. They got up, packed up the picnic and returned to the jumper to change.

They were both soaking wet, but neither of them cared. When they returned to Atlantis, and finally exited the jumper they were greeted by a rather unhappy looking Rodney.

"Where have the two of you been," Rodney asked impatiently.

"Oh you know … out. Why?" John didn't feel the need to explain himself to Rodney.

"We've been trying to reach the two of you on the radio for over 3 hours. What if the wraith had attacked us huh? How would you even have known?" Rodney did not seem pleased.

"Sorry Rodney. Was there something in particular you needed us for?" Elizabeth questions.

"Um, no not really. Just uh, had some ideas I wanted to run by you. Um, nothing extremely important." The scientist realized he was babbling now. "Uh, if you don't mind my asking, why are the both of you soaking wet?" He really was curious for the answer to that one.

"Just went for a swim Rodney. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go change." With that Elizabeth walks out of the jumper bay. John chimes in, "Yeah Rodney. I'd like to change too. I'll come find you when I'm done." John walks away from the scientist, and follows after Elizabeth.

John caught up with Elizabeth. "Hey. About what happened on the Mainland?"

"We can discuss that later. First I'd like to shower. Care to join me?" Elizabeth smirked at the Lt. Colonel. How could he say no to that?

"Seriously?" John cocked his head to the side. He couldn't help but look a bit shocked, confused and excited all at the same time.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." She smiled at him again, this time eyebrow raised as she turned and headed for her quarters. John couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of course he'd like to join her. It was all he had been thinking about since they had left the Mainland. He just couldn't believe she was actually asking him. With that, he turned and caught up with her, placing his arm around her.

They reach their destination, him still with his arm around her as the door to her quarters slides shut.

Fini.


End file.
